


Not Until That Day

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr August 2013I had an angst idea. Some idealization of death, but it doesn't last long. Proceed with caution.





	Not Until That Day

He could’ve stopped it. Sam leaned against the tree, eyes starting to close as he gasped. Yes, the werewolf was dead now. Yeah, Sam had managed to avoid being bit, only being clawed.

Well, clawed rather viciously. He could feel the blood dripping through the torn fabric. His eyes closed fully, turning the world dark. He thought of praying to Cas and his lips curved. It seemed that angel never responded to his prayers. Dean was the one Cas always stood there for. Dean was the one who protected Sam. The two would be fine with him well of with him gone, not any worse then with him around.

 _Dean can stop worrying,_  Sam mused.  _He’s always worrying about me, huh?_ _Look out for Sammy, he was always told. Maybe… Maybe he can actually do something with himself…_

His lips curved into the fainest of smiles. Yeah, Dean could try again… Maybe not Lisa, but someone who’d be good for him.

 _…Maybe Dean and Cas can actually get their priorities straight…_  Sam choked out a quiet laugh.  _…Maybe… Maybe now they’ll get a chance without me holding them back…_

His breathing was getting shallower when he heard the steady sound of footsteps, the sound of a well paced man. His eyes flew open at a voice that was only half remembered, buried in his subconscious.

“Do stop your pathetic whining. Despite all of your deeds, you are not as nearly as insignificant to them as you think.”

Standing next to a tree, holding onto a cane that seemed far more for appearance purposes than practical use, was a thin pale man not much below six feet. His hair was neatly done, combed back. He stood straight and was obviously proud. Sam’s eyes went wide, it truly dawning on him that this could be the end of his life.

“And do not bother to panic. As much as it would please me, I am not here to take you.” The man, Death, walked across the clearing, not bothering to acknowledge the dead werewolf. Sam heard it then, the drawn out gasping of a dying man. Sam had assumed he was already dead. Death bent down and pressed a finger to the man’s forehead, the breathing coming to an end.

His true purpose done, Death turned to Sam. “Now, the angel is struggling to find you, and will be here soon. I will not let it go unknown to you that you are currently unconscious.” The tone was not biting, or even matter-of-fact. Death spoke monotonously. “I guess I should inform you that you- obviously being alive- will still have jobs to do. You have a new set time, which is not now.”

Sam nodded slowly in understanding, though it was unimportant, as Death was not paying him any attention. “I do not want to see you again, Samuel Winchester. Not until that day.”

Death being to walk away with a leisurely stroll, before turning to face Sam with a slight conflicted look. “Oh, and as much as it pains me, I do want you to consider what your passing would do. You are one of your brother’s only purposes in life. For some bizarre reason, the two of you would go to the end of the world for each other.” Death shook his head.

“Really, it is sickeningly sweet how much you two care,” he said calmly, turning away again. Dismissively, Death added as he strolled away into the trees, “At least  _try_  to not meet me again to soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always viewed Death as the true neutral in Supernatural. I never watched past like season 10, so a lot of my perception of him for this fic is based on what we saw in season 5.


End file.
